


For the Touch of a Vanished Hand

by Mara



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eiji comes upstairs at the wrong time. Or the right time, depending on your point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Touch of a Vanished Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fill a prompt on the Kamen Rider Kink Meme.

"Really?" Ankh said.

Eiji paused, his hand near the doorknob. Who was Ankh talking to? He hadn't seen anyone come upstairs other than Ankh and Ankh never actually _called_ anyone on the detective's phone. Eiji wasn't even sure Ankh knew anyone's phone number.

"Are you sure?" Ankh asked, sounding even more dubious. "This is inconvenient."

Eiji held his breath but didn't hear a response.

"Fine. If that's what your stupid mammal body wants."

Was he talking to Izumi Shingo? Eiji stared at the door, jaw dropping. What in the world could they be talking about? Maybe Ankh was agreeing to eat healthier food? That would be wonderful.

"Like this? Are you sure?"

Eiji grabbed the doorknob, twisting it and bouncing through the door with a happy smile on his face, so pleased that Ankh and his host were getting along.

From Eiji's bed, Ankh glared over, but didn't take his hand off his...er, off the detective's dick. "What do you want?"

"I..." Eiji knew he should look away, back up, run back out the door, pretend he'd never seen this. "Um..." But the sight was mesmerizing, an erection peeking out from the mostly open zipper of Ankh's very tight pants, the tip inside the grip of his human hand. 

"What do you want?" Ankh said. "I'm busy here."

"You..." Eiji licked his lips, which were suddenly dry. 

"I was uncomfortable. The detective insisted this was the only solution." Ankh looked off to the side for a moment. "Oh, I'm supposed to move?"

Eiji was about to reply when he realized Ankh wasn't asking him. He could only stare as Ankh started to move his hand slowly up and down.

Ankh's eyes widened for an instant before he regained his usual expression of annoyance. "I see."

"Faster," Eiji whispered.

Ankh glanced at him. "You're going to tell me what to do too?"

"Oh!" Eiji suddenly remembered where he was. "I'm sorry. I...I'll..." His mind raced as he tried to figure out where he could go because there was no way he was going to get his own erection down without some time alone. He backed up, trying to make himself look away as Ankh's hand sped up and his grip tightened. "I'll just—"

"Wait." Ankh's hand stopped and he let out a small gasp.

"What?"

"He...the detective says..." Ankh swallowed. "He says you could...that it works better with someone else."

Eiji was fairly certain his heart actually stopped for at least a second. All he could do was stare. Was this a trick? What was Ankh up to?

"Never mind," Ankh said, rolling his eyes. "I'll do it myself."

"No. Don't move."

Ankh looked as surprised as Eiji felt to hear the words coming out of his mouth. "What?"

"Don't move." His head felt like it was going to float away but his mouth seemed to know what it was doing, so he didn't interfere, concentrating on climbing into the bed next to Ankh without accidentally kicking or elbowing him.

Ankh scowled. "The detective says there should be less clothing. This is ridiculous."

Eiji couldn't help but laugh in response. Okay, the laugh was slightly hysterical, but that was reasonable, wasn't it? He sat up long enough to take off his shirt, then shimmied off his pants and underwear as Ankh watched, his expression unreadable but the dick he held looking just as hard.

Finally, Eiji couldn't delay any longer and he reached out. It took more will than he thought he had to divert his hands so he could tug at Ankh's pants first.

After a visible mental struggle, Ankh let go and helped pull off the pants and underwear. Eiji didn't blink once, not wanting to miss an instant. Finally Ankh lay on the bed next to him, clad in just a shirt rucked up on his chest, his scowl stronger than ever and an attractive flush spreading across his face and neck.

Lying down on his side next to Ankh, Eiji finally touched Ankh, running gentle fingers between his hips, reveling in the warmth, the soft skin, the patchy hair. Ankh bit off a moan as soon as it started, glaring fiercely up at Eiji. "So?"

Eiji couldn't help the fond smile he was sure was on his face. "Now we make it better." He used his palm to massage the head of Ankh's dick, watching Ankh's eyes try to roll back in his head.

"Nngh," was all Ankh managed, his back arching.

Eiji gently stroked Ankh's thighs and let him calm down. "Okay?"

"What the hell was that?" An inward look. "He says that's normal."

"Different bodies have different levels of sensitivity, but yes, that's normal." Eiji was proud of how calm his voice sounded when his insides were churning. "Tell me if anything doesn't feel good." Please, he thought somewhat desperately. Please let this be the right thing to do.

Ankh scowled. "The detective says I'm supposed to touch you."

"Er, you don't have to."

With an impatient huff, Ankh grabbed at Eiji's waist to tug him closer. "He says if I want to do this again, I do have to."

Eiji decided not to mention the fact that just touching Ankh had him so worked up he probably didn't even _need_ to be touched in return. "Just follow my lead."

"Fine. Get on with it."

Although the desire to laugh was nearly overwhelming, Eiji managed to guide Ankh's hand into a position where they weren't bumping into each other with every stroke.

Ankh groaned, then looked annoyed at himself.

"It's okay to enjoy it, you know."

"That's what _he_ just said," Ankh ground out through clenched teeth.

With some guilt, Eiji looked up. "Detective Izumi, I—"

"He's the one who invited you, so don't apologize."

"Sor—I mean—" It was harder than usual to be coherent with Ankh's hand gripping his dick so amazingly.

Ankh huffed out a laugh. "He says given the circumstances..." He gave a small gasp as Eiji ran a thumb over the underside of his dick. "Given the circumstances, you don't have to use an honorific."

Any doubts Eiji might have had over whether Izumi Shingo was actually involved in this disappeared, because that was so obviously not something Ankh would have said on his own. Tangling their legs together, Eiji smiled. "See if you can keep up."

It was difficult to keep his eyes open as Ankh matched him stroke for stroke, twist for twist, but Eiji was determined. He felt a surge of satisfaction as Ankh's eyes closed, little sounds of pleasure coming out of his throat.

After too short a time, Ankh's hips jerked and Eiji's hand slid easily through the stickiness, making him groan too. Ankh's hand was barely moving on him now, but between watching Ankh's first orgasm and the feel of Ankh's hand, it was enough. Eiji curled forward as he came all over Ankh's hand.

Eiji forced himself to let go and Ankh followed suit, both of them catching their breath, legs still tangled together.

"Well, that was messy," Ankh said, staring at his sticky hand with distaste.

Laughing with what little breath he had, Eiji grabbed today's underwear and handed it to Ankh. "It's supposed to be."

"Mammals are so strange." Ankh raised an imperious eyebrow.

"Oh, so you don't want to do that again?" Eiji asked with a straight face.

Ankh just growled and Eiji started laughing again.

"Hmmph." Ankh rolled onto his back and glared up at the ceiling. "The detective says I'm supposed to say thank you."

Eiji nodded at Ankh. "Thank _you_...to both of you."

Ankh just twitched a shoulder in response and Eiji smiled, laying down on his pillow to enjoy what little time he had until Ankh got restless. Maybe he could teach him how to cuddle next time. Or kiss. Teaching him to kiss could be hours of fun...

\--end--


End file.
